Family: The Most Magical Thing of All
by Gemtail
Summary: There is no real plot to this, just a story about the Mane six and their forming families... Okay, there technically is a plot to this. Of course, the first few chapters will be about how they meet their special someponies! T for possible swearing and a pinch of suggestive stuff.
1. Soaring High on Rainbows

**MLP fic right here. I don't know why but I felt like doing this one. It's just a wishy-washy story with no real plot to it. It's kind of just a bunch of drabbles put into a story.**

* * *

Firefly wept silently as she looked at the young filly with a wing deficiency: her own daughter. No, this wasn't her first daughter, the first being Rainbow Dash but she was a teen when she was born. She gave her to Spectrum Streak because his dream was to be a daddy. At the time, Firefly was young, wild, and free. She didn't want to be tied down by a filly. She was also very scared about becoming a mother.

Now here she was with a baby filly in her arms that she actually wanted and... she would never be able to fly. The deficiency wasn't just in her wings but her legs as well. However, there was a therapy for it. Firefly had named her Scootaloo because all she did was scoot around to move at first. She was very relieved when her daughter managed to finally walk.

Firefly laid down and looked up at the night sky through the skylight on her roof as baby Scootaloo slept on her back. She was told that her baby would never be able to fly. Firefly was now broke and couldn't afford to provide for her daughter, having to have spent it all on her therapy. She gave Scootaloo to her aunt, a Pegasus mare with a crippled wing who was married to an earth pony.

Neither Scootaloo nor Rainbow Dash ever heard of their real mother. Rainbow Dash always thought her step mom was her mother while Scootaloo didn't really question her aunt and uncle about it. Well, one day, Rainbow Dash's step mom had died and it was only at the funeral when she learned the truth because her step mom's mother never like Rainbow Dash or her father. She spat on Rainbow Dash and told her that she was never related to her family in any way and that her real mom was a slut who never EVER wanted her. Rainbow Dash ran away crying while her father flew after her.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" Rainbow Dash asked him.

"Because, you seemed so happy and I thought telling you the truth would have crushed you. Also, mommy didn't like Firefly because she left you with me. But it wasn't like that at all." He said.

"Oh yeah? Then why haven't I ever heard of her?!" Rainbow Dash asked through her tears.

"Dash, baby, you have heard of her. Your real mother is Firefly." He told her.

Rainbow Dash gaped because Firefly was a famous racing flier and also a notable stunt pony that was offered a position as one of the Wonderbolts.

"Why did she turn down becoming a wonderbolt?" She asked.

"She didn't. It was just that they found out she was pregnant with you." He told her.

Rainbow Dash was surprised and then her ears drooped.

"Well no wonder why she didn't want me... She was only one step away from her dream and then I came." She said.

"It wasn't like that! Dash, Firefly was afraid. She was so scared of what would happen if she were to become a mother. She didn't know if she could still live her life with a foal on the way. Anyway, she still would have been accepted as a wonderbolt after she had you. However, her flying was compromised when she was pregnant with you and she overstrained her wings so badly that they weren't able to work the way they used to." He told her.

"So she was just scared? Did she even love you?" She asked.

Spectrum's eyes softened.

"We were very in love. Even now and even when I was with mommy, there were days when I couldn't stop thinking of her. I can't think of a single day that she hadn't crossed my mind." He told her.

"Why did you marry Rainbowshine then?" Dash asked.

"I already told you that story several times, it's just that my feelings for your mother never truly went away." He replied.

Rainbow Dash stormed off. She moved to Cloudsdale that year to start a new life. Scootaloo was also sent to ponyville. Firefly had told Spectrum about her but he knew to stay out of it since she wasn't his foal. Rainbow Dash decided that she never ever will fall in love or have a foal. Dash was eventually told about Scootaloo but she wasn't so sure how to approach her about it. Now here we are today.

Firefly was away, studying wing therapy. She finally made up a new therapy that had her wings working like new. She decided to go back to Ponyville and meet Scootaloo for the first time in a few years. She hesitantly and nervously knocked on the door. Her sister, Grittlewing, opened the door. One of her wings was permanently fused in a folding position.

"Hey, sis. Long time no see." She said with a small smile.

"Aunty, who's that?" Scootaloo asked.

Grittlewing's eyes welled with tears as she hugged her sister before turning back to Scootaloo.

"This is Firefly, Scootaloo! She's your mommy!" She said as Firefly gave her a soft smile.

* * *

Scootaloo couldn't stop talking about her mom the next day. She was going on and on about how cool her mom is and how she reminds her of Rainbow Dash. Finally, this news got to Rainbow Dash when Scootaloo found her. She ran up to her excitedly.

"Guess what, Dash?! My mom came back!" she said excitedly.

Dash tried to keep her composure because they share the same mom. She stood there shaken and unsure of what to say because, sooner or later, the little one was going to find out. Then Firefly came and at first, Rainbow Dash didn't know who she was until Scootaloo hugged the strange mare's leg. She gave her eldest a small gentle smile and a slight wave.

"Come with us, Dash, please." She said.

Hesitantly and nervously, she followed.

"Mom, why are you asking her to follow us?" Scootaloo asked.

"Because we have to talk, sweetie." Firefly said.

"Okay." She said.

They sat in a private part of a café. They ordered some shakes as they took their spots.

"Rainbow Dash, do you know who I am?" Firefly asked.

Rainbow Dash nodded, tears already starting to form in her eyes. Firefly gave her a reassuring smile.

"Listen, Scoots, you're not my only child. A long time ago, I fell in love with a stallion known as Spectrum Streak and I swear, I still love him. However, I got pregnant on accident and I just got so scared at the time. I wasn't ready to become a mommy. So I left her with Spectrum Streak but there wasn't a day I went without thinking about that filly. Finally, when I was ready, I decided to try for another but Spectrum had married another mare. So, I decided to go with your father, a castle guard by the name of Excaliburst. He was a gentlemen all the time but when I got pregnant with you, we kind of drifted apart and so we broke it off. I later gave birth to you but, you had a deficiency, making it difficult for any of your limbs to move. They were under developed. For awhile, all you could do was scoot around and that's how you got your name. There was therapy for your legs but their wasn't any for your wings. The doctors said you'd never be able to fly. I left you with aunt Grittlewing because I tried to find a cure or something for your wings. Also, I was broke." She told her.

"Did you find one?" Scootaloo asked anxiously.

"No. There is only one way to fix your wings: use them." Firefly told her.

"Okay... So who's the filly you had before me?" She asked.

"I am." Rainbow Dash said quietly.

Scootaloo looked at her surprised.

"Rainbow Dash is your half sister, Scoots. If my guess is correct, you came here to keep an eye on her, right?" Firefly asked.

"Partially, yes. I just didn't entirely know how to approach her about it." Rainbow Dash said.

Scootaloo suddenly hugged her.

"I always had a feeling you were my big sister!" She said, starting to cry.

Rainbow Dash hugged her back, also starting to cry. Firefly smiled at the sight, tears also leaking from her eyes.

"Dash, I was wondering if you'd like to help me work with her on her flying." Firefly asked.

"Of course I will." She said.

* * *

Rainbow Dash arrived at the spot where Firefly and her agreed to meet. She found them both on a cloud.

"Oh good, you're here. I've also asked my god sons to come and help." Firefly said.

"God sons?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"We're here, Firefly." A voice said.

"Thunderlane?" Dash asked.

"Hey, Dash. S'up?" He asked.

"Nothing much." Dash said.

"What are we doing here?" Rumble asked bored.

"We're here to help Scootaloo fly." Thunderlane said.

"Oh come on! Why are we helping a chicken?" He whined.

Scootaloo glared at Rumble and Thunderlane swatted him.

"Ow!" He cried, clutching the spot.

"Be nice!" Thunderlane said sternly.

Rumble humphed and sat on another cloud away from Scootaloo. Thunderlane smiled at Scootaloo.

"Don't mind him. He's just mad that I dragged him here instead of going to play with his friends." Thunderlane said.

"It's alright." Scootaloo said.

"Okay, the key object is to keep her up. No one let her fall now. You ready, Scoots?" Firefly asked.

She looked down and gulped in fear.

"It's alright, Scoots, we won't let you fall." Firefly promised.

"I'll be damned if a filly dies because I couldn't catch her." Thunderlane added.

"Me too. You'll be fine." Rainbow Dash told her.

She nodded but was hesitant. Rumble flew down next to her and suddenly pushed her off. He allowed himself to free fall next to her. She screamed while he looked at her expectantly.

"Well? How can you fly if you won't even try? Are you actually the chicken I think you are?" He asked as the others were in a dive next to them.

She flapped her wings feebly.

"You're not going to fly out of this by flapping them like that. You don't just flap your wings and hope they work, you feel them catch the air." He told her.

"We're getting close to the ground, Rumble." Thunderlane said.

Rumble grabbed her and carried her back up. Firefly looked over Scootaloo.

"Okay, ready to try again?" She asked.

"Again?!" Scootaloo said fearfully.

"Yes." Rumble said, pushing her off the cloud again.

"Your brother is really mean." Rainbow Dash said as she went into a dive next to them.

"Yeah but one of us has to be mean enough to give her a push." Thunderlane said.

"Come on now, chicken, all I'm asking you is to spread your wings and hold them steady. Can you do that?" He asked her.

She nodded before suddenly going into a fast glide. Rumble stayed next to her.

"Okay, try flying when you slow a little." He told her.

She flapped her wings and they caught air. She was a slow, clumsy, flyer but she was flying.

"You still fly like a clumsy chicken but it's a start." Rumble said.

"Good job, Scoots!" Firefly said to her.

She couldn't believe what she was doing.

"Okay, get into formation. Scoots, take lead and we'll switch when you get tired." Firefly said.

They formed a V formation. Scootaloo got tired faster than the rest but in order to get in shape, you had to push yourself. Thunderlane took the head of the formation and Scootaloo moved back in the line. Soon, they had her so that she was the last in the V formation. The tail wind from the other flyers helped give her better lift and flying as the last one in formation allowed her to flap her wings less. They had her fly the V formation three times before taking a break.

"Ugh! My wings are sore!" She whined, stretching them out.

"You haven't flown a lot. They're going to be sore for awhile. No matter how sore they are tomorrow, we'll have to do this again." Firefly told her.

After that, she soon got tired. Firefly carried her back home.

"Tomorrow, we'll meet again at the same spot, alright?" She asked.

"Yep!" Rainbow Dash said.

* * *

"Thunderlane and Rainbow Dash, you two are partners for finals. You two must show us a good set of moves. Show off your speed, agility, strength, teamwork, and of course, style. Wow us because the entire team will be watching. Also, feel free to have any of us volunteer. Remember, this will decide which pair becomes Wonderbolts. Using the team will give you extra points." Spitfire said.

They both started talking but then they got into an argument as to what they should do. They both wanted to do their own thing. Firefly noticed the tension between them while working with Scootaloo and after five V formations, she decided to talk to them about it. They told her what the problem was.

"Hmm... I have an idea. I'll teach you a move that I made. It's called lightning hooves." She said.

She rubbed her hooves together and flew up into the air. She suddenly came flying down with blue lightning trailing from her front hooves. She taught them what to do but Rainbow Dash's came out a different color each time she did it. Thunderlane's took on just normal colors: blue and white. The static is caused by the magic in their hooves and it can become very huge but the jolt is no stronger than a static shock you get from touching a metal door knob after running through shaggy carpeting.

"You can also do it by rubbing on each other's hooves. Why not do it by mirror trot? That way, all four hooves will be charged." She asked.

Mirror trot is when two pegasi walk on each other's hooves in mid air as if they were walking on a mirror.

"Mom, don't interfere too much. We have to figure this out ourselves." She said to her.

"All I can say is that lightning is very easy to minipulate but you CAN'T force it. Let it do it's own thing. All you can do is conduct it. Your Sonic Rainboom can also be manipulated if you know how. See what you get and the most important thing is to have fun. Also, you're in this together. It's the Wonderbolts after all, not Wonderbolt and back up fliers." Firefly told them.

Both of them suddenly had an idea.

* * *

"Alright, tell us your act and what time you want to perform: day or night?" Spitfire asked.

"Ours is called Rainbow Voltage and it doesn't matter what time. Either way, it's going to be bright." Rainbow Dash said.

"Very good. You made one that can be performed at any time. I think night time will be a lot more challenging. You up for it?" she asked.

"Yeah." They both said.

"Hey, can we have the entire team in on this one?" Thunderlane asked.

Spitfire was surprised to hear this but she did say they can have some of the team help out.

"Sure. Is their any specific formation we're doing with you?" She asked, surprised that they wanted the entire team.

"Yes. That huge wonderwork the entire team does. But before that, you have to touch hooves with me." Dash said.

"Okay. Any notes we should keep in mind?" She asked.

"Yeah. Don't panic about anything and don't force any of the tricks we may do involving you, just let them happen and fly out of it when you can move. They won't hurt you as long as you don't force anything." Thunderlane said.

"Are you saying we may be temporarily paralyzed?" She asked.

"Yes but don't panic because you won't be for very long and the fall will be slow. Just trust us on this." Dash said.

"Okay. We'll keep it in mind." Spitfire said.

The other performances soon started. Some showed good displays but a lot of them lacked cooperation with their partner and those that did have teamwork were done sloppily. Only two out of all of them seemed promising but Dash and Lane shared a grin. They've been working on there's for an entire month and it's perfection. The only part that could possibly go wrong is when they bring in the Wonderbolts and one of them panics. So far, the other pairs have been too shy to ask to involve the team.

"Okay, final performance is by Rainbow Dash and Thunderlane. Let's see what they got fillies and gentle colts. Their act is called Rainbow Voltage." Spitfire announced.

Everypony in the crowd cheered and fell silent as the song Voltage played. Dash and Lane began with both on each other's hooves, standing as if it's casual and normal. Lane was below Dash and then they soon stomped on each other's hooves before taking off into a gallop, sparks flying as their hooves touched. Soon, lightning started forming between them. The charge got brighter and it took on a rainbow color from Dash's hooves and they separated, strands of rainbow electricity kept them connected. They mirrored each others moves as they did daring stunts while still being connected by the four strands of voltage linking each hoof. The crowd and the wonderbolts watched awestruck while Dash and Lane's family grinned knowing what's going on. They've helped with this. It turns out that you can get family help. The team does it all the time.

They suddenly looked at each other. Dash knew it was time. Dash did plenty of tricks to charge the voltage in her hooves even more to the point that they could burst if she wasn't careful. They called the Wonderbolts into formation. Each quickly flew up and touched hooves with her, each of their hooves trailing lightning of a different color from the charge. After they all charged their hooves, each trailing a different color, they soon got into a formation for a giant wonderwork. As soon as they all got together, touched hooves to make the wonderwork, the electricity and force caused them to scatter as a huge thundering explosion was heard like a giant clap of thunder.

The wonderbolts looked back to see a rainbow wonderwork shimmering with lightning that made the entire sky look like it was a tie-dyed swirl of light. Their bodies were paralyzed temporarily from the huge burst of static. They fell slowly because their wings were spread and the electricity caused their feathers to fluff up more so that they acted as parachutes. Their bodies were still trailing streams of shimmering electricity, each having a different color, making them look like bright colorful streams with sparkling crackles of white. As the static wore off, they were soon able to move again but they still trailed the electricity but it wasn't as bright.

Then Thunderlane and Rainbow Dash decided to wrap everything up with one final move. They joined hooves below the Wonderbolts who were in a small circle staring up in awe at the wonderwork that was still swirling through the sky. They still had shimmering electricity crackling over their bodies. They looked like different color torches in the middle of the stadium.

The pair flew through their circle at a high speed. This is their most dangerous move: two pony Sonic Rainboom. Their hooves acted as magnets to each other as they flew faster and faster. A cone soon formed above them and it shimmered with electricity. It exploded in a huge burst of color mixed with lightning of all different kinds of colors right in the middle of the swirling wonderwork. It gave off a loud thunder crack noise and the pair streaked across the sky as a huge rainbow bolt similar to the one on Rainbow Dash's cutie mark but in multiple bright, vibrant, colors.

They zoomed around the awed audience until they slowed to a stop above everyone. They were still doused in electricity but then they shook their bodies like wet shaggy dogs. Rainbow sparks showered off of their bodies and they rained down onto the crowd harmlessly. They streaked above the crowd at a slow speed so that everyone could see them trailing the sparks like rainbow comet tails. The last of the colored sparks fell off of them and the lights from the last two displays slowly faded until they were gone as the song also faded away. The Wonderbolts also lost the charge their bodies had.

Everyone was in so much awe that they almost forgot that they should applaud them until the pair took a bow. The audience gave off a huge roar that was comperable to the sound from the Thunder Rainboom. Spitfire smilled looked up at the crowd and back at the wonderbolts who nodded. They had their winners and she stepped onto the podium.

"Fillies and gentlecolts! I'd like to thank all the cadets for participating to become one of the Wonderbolts. You were all brilliant flyers but, you and I both know who the winners are of this one. Rainbow Dash, Thunderlane, get your plots up here!" She said, still thrilled from the show.

The crowd cheered and the other cadets smiled and applauded them. The pair cheered and hugged each other before walking up to the podium. Spitfire put medals around their necks, signifying that they won. They shook hooves with the rest of the team, each saying welcome to the team. Soarin shook Dash's hoof but suddenly pulled her into a hug.

"I'm so glad you made it! Good job!" He said.

Rainbow Dash blushed. Then they felt a sudden static jolt go through them. Both their manes foofed up from the static. Thunderlane laughed as they both found themselves to be stuck together. They just made things worse as they tried to pull apart. The crowd looked at them in confusion. Firefly grabbed the mic to explain what's happening.

"Fillies and Gentlecolts, don't panic, but the electricity produced from the display can sometimes cause static and it can get so strong that it can sometimes magnetize things to it as you're witnessing with those two. It'll ware off in a few minutes." She said.

Everyone laughed but Dash was flustered. However, the effects wore off within a few minutes. Dash smiled and waved at the crowd. Soarin nudged her affectionately. Spitfire had a feeling he'd take a liking to the cyan mare that saved his pie.

* * *

Rainbow Dash was working with Scootaloo during her break. She's foalsitting her... right in the middle of a wonderbolt practice. The team hasn't noticed until now. She crashed into Soarin on accident.

"Whoa there." He said, grabbing the filly before she could fall.

"Who's this?" Spitfire asked.

"I'm sorry, guys. She's my little sister. Her name is Scootaloo." Dash said sheepishly.

"What's she doing here?" Fleetfoot asked.

"I'm foalsitting her. She has a wing deficiency but I'm trying to help her with it. She's getting better. She can take off without any help." Dash said.

Soarin looked at her wings thoughtfully.

"First of all, she needs to preen them more regularly. Her feathers are a mess." He said, having her spread one of them.

"Don't you know how to preen yourself?" Dash asked her.

"Am I supposed to?" She asked.

Everyone nearly fell out of the sky at that reply. Preening is almost like brushing your mane or showering. It was almost disgusting that the filly didn't know how.

"Well no wonder you can't fly very well. You should have known that since you were born. Didn't aunt Grittlewing ever teach you?" Dash asked.

"She never uses her wings, remember?" Scootaloo said.

"It's still kind of disgusting not to. It's as important as showering almost." Dash said, grabbing Scootaloo from Soarin.

She took her off to the side and taught her how to preen. The flight team decided to call it a day, since they've already been practicing for an hour.

"Preening is often done with the mouth but it can be done with the hooves, too. Yours are still a little too small to reach with your own hooves. Lesson one: look for anything that may be stuck in your feathers, including loose feathers." Dash said, demonstrating with one of Scootaloo's wings.

She cleaned her right wing in sections using mostly her teeth. Anything that was caught in them was just spit onto the cloud. She also straightened the feathers.

"Now you try with the other. See if you can straighten them while you're at it." She told her.

Scootaloo found that she actually had an easier time using her smaller mouth. She removed a few itchy loose feathers that just dropped from her wing as she straightened her feathers. Surprisingly, preening was fairly easy for her.

"Alright, now try flying with them." Dash told her.

She flew a little more easily.

"It's better!" She said.

"That's why you should always preen once in the morning and once at night." She told her.

Soarin then landed next to Dash. He was no longer in his practice uniform.

"Go shower. I'll keep an eye on her." He said.

"Alright." She said before taking off.

Soarin had something in a jar. It was a butterfly with a similar color to Scootaloo's mane.

"See this? It's a sky butterfly. They're very rare but it's said that if you catch one, it may grant you a wish. That's why I've named her Sky Wishes." He told her.

"Really?" Scootaloo asked.

Soarin had a hunch that this butterfly will help her fly. It won't really grant her a wish but it'll give her something to fly for. It's actually a friend of Soarin's.

"I'm going to release it and you'll have to catch it. Ready, set, go!" He said, releasing it from its jar.

Scootaloo's wings were sore from using them so much but she ignored the pain for once and only focused on the butterfly. The butterfly whirled around clouds, wove through pillars, and flew fast. Scootaloo slowly but surely started to keep up. Dash landed next to Soarin.

"What's that?" She asked.

"It's a Sky butterfly. I told Scootaloo that if she caught it, it would grant her a wish." He said.

"That's mean. She only has two wishes: to get her cutie mark and to fly without any problems." She said.

"I have a feeling that Sky Wishes will grant her that. I've seen her on her scooter, she's very good at stunts. I think her talent is stunts but until she flies straight, I doubt she'll realize it. For now, let's just allow Sky to lead her around a bit until she's too tired." Soarin said.

They watched her chase after the butterfly for awhile and her flying soon started to slow and get clumsy. Dash grabbed her before she pushed herself too hard.

"That's enough for today. The butterfly will be here tomorrow." Dash told her.

Scootaloo was breathing hard and she was too tired to fight with Dash. Soarin offered her a ride on his back and she accepted. They stopped at a sky cafe for some shakes. Rumble came and noticed that she was tired.

"Sorry, Rumble, but I think she's done enough flying for today. Why not go help her find her cutie mark with the cutie mark crusaders today?" Dash asked.

"Alright. Can you fly there or will I have to help you?" He asked her.

"I can fly, it's no problem." she said, fluttering out of Dash's arms.

"Keep an eye on her until her hooves are on the ground." Dash told him.

"I will." He said.

They flew off towards Ponyville. Rumble eventually had to carry her but only for a short distance. Rumble had started to hang around Scootaloo a lot more lately. This hadn't gone unnoticed by Rainbow Dash. She swirled her straw around in her shake as she watched the spot where the pair had disappeared to.

"I wonder if Rumble likes Scoots. He's been hanging around her a lot lately. Although she still sees him as a jerk." Dash said.

"Why would she think that?" Soarin asked.

"Because he's harsh with her when helping her learn to fly." Dash said.

"How so?" He asked.

"He calls her a chicken. He pushed her off a cloud when she wouldn't jump off of it. He's always yelling commands. It's like he's a harsh flight coach." Dash said.

"And you think he likes her why?" Soarin asked.

"First of all, he's always worried about her when flying. He plays with her and her friends now even though he's usually a downer when they come up with ideas. If he really hated her, then wouldn't it be pointless to be hanging around her?" She said.

"Good point." Soarin said.

"I have a feeling that Rumble and her will try and become Wonderbolts one day. I have a feeling that they will." Dash said.

"Things look a little bleak for Scoots. You sure that wing deficiency won't hurt her chances?" Soarin asked.

"The deficiency is in all her limbs and you see her running no problem. I know she'll be flying like a pro one day." Dash said.

"Wait, she wasn't able to walk? I couldn't tell!" Soarin said surprised.

"Yeah. It's how she got her name because all she did when she was little was scoot around." Dash said.

Then they saw Thunderlane come over.

"Hey, Dash, the cakes were wondering if you could help foalsit the twins. Pinkie pie has to go on a delivery with the Cakes." He said.

"Why couldn't you do it?" She asked.

"Because they don't trust me." he said.

Dash was about to make up an excuse but she didn't want to look selfish in front of Soarin.

"Alright." She said.

"Good." He said.

"I'll help." Soarin said.

Dash was going to go and get someone else to do it but now she had no choice. She was trapped. It's not like she hates foals or anything, she's just insecure with them. Until she had to help Scootaloo fly, she had no idea how to be around foals. Now she has to deal with baby foals.

* * *

**That's all for this story! See Ya guys later on this cute series! This is just something I do in my spare time. I'm still in a bit of a rut with my other stories but this one has no real plot so I think this is why it's so easy for me to do.**


	2. Ex Felon is in Love

**Gemtail here! Let's see how Rainbow Dash and Soarin do on a crash course parenting lesson also known as babysitting!**

* * *

Soarin and Dash were chasing Pound Cake all around the house. Pumpkin Cake was busy knawing on a teething toy but Pound loved to fly, especially when playing a game of 'run away from babysitters'. Soarin was trying not to laugh because it was obviously a fun game. Dash was all out laughing and grinning. However, despite being Wonderbolts, they couldn't catch him as he flew through the house.

"This kid should join our team! I swear, he'd be the youngest wonderbolt ever!" Soarin laughed.

"Yeah, you watch, he'll get his cutie mark after you say that!" Rainbow Dash giggled.

Then Rainbow Dash spotted Pound. She went after him while Soarin had an idea how to trap him. He went around the other way to head him off. Pound Cake, however, had his own ideas. When Soarin and Dash came around the corner, the foal quickly shot up to dodge them, causing the pair to crash into each other. Soarin found himself on top of Rainbow Dash looking into her magenta eyes. Neither of them moved as time and space seemed to hold still as his muzzle brushed against hers. The front door opening interrupted the pair. Pound bolted to the door and slammed into someone.

"Oof! Hey Poundy!" Pinkie Pie said gleefully.

"Woah there!" A familiar voice said.

Soarin and Rainbow Dash went out to the living room to see Pinkie Pie and Cheese Sandwhich at the door.

"Pinkie! Cheese! What are you doing here?!" Dash asked surprised.

"We came by to help look after the baby cakes." Pinkie said, rubbing cheeks with Pound Cake.

Pumpkin came up with boneless, Cheese's rubber chicken, in her mouth.

"No, Pumpkin! Boneless isn't food!" Pinkie said to her sternly.

Pumpkin dropped boneless and settled for a regular teething toy instead.

"We've been chasing Pound all day and then you show up and he flies right into your arms. It's almost no fair but it was kind of fun." Soarin said.

"Oh Poundy! Have you been bad?" Pinkie asked him with a grin.

He giggled but then Pinkie got squirted by a yellow liquid. She gaped at Pound as she got drenched in pee.

"Oops! Now I remember why we were chasing him: he needed a clean diaper on his plot! Sorry about that, Pinkie!" Dash said apologetically.

Pound's ears drooped and he smiled sheepishly. Pinkie sighed and rolled her eyes. This wouldn't be the first time Pound has peed on her.

"It's alright. Here, you get a clean diaper on him while I go get something to clean up this mess." Pinkie pie said, handing the foal to Dash.

Dash wrestled a clean diaper onto Pound, who still wanted to continue to run away from her. Pinkie cleaned up the pee on the floor before going to shower. Cheese and Soarin were playing with the foals by the time she got out of the shower. Dash had fallen asleep on the couch. A second later, the twins were worn out from having such high energy babysitters. Pound gave a yawn before snuggling under Dash's wing and falling asleep. Dash opened one eye before smiling and curling her wing around him.

Pumpkin suddenly jumped up next to her brother and nudged Dash's wing. She drowsily lifted up her wing and Pumpkin snuggled next to her brother and also fell asleep. Dash curled up around the twins, letting her tail wrap around them and her wing act as a feathery blanket. She fell back asleep.

Soarin smiled softly at the sight as the three of them slept peacefully on the couch. Dash was better with foals than what she gave herself credit for. Pumpkin suddenly started moving in her sleep a little too violently. Soarin nuzzled her cheek until she calmed down and used Dash's tail as a pillow while sucking her hoof. Pound rested his head over Pumpkin's neck.

"Aaw! How cute! You're both like a mommy and daddy!" Pinkie gushed.

Soarin blushed.

"We're not like that." Soarin said.

"So? Why not try? What's stopping you?" Cheese asked.

"Um... well.. er..." Soarin sputtered.

"I don't think he likes Dashie enough." Pinkie said with a frown.

"No, it's not that, I do like her... Whoa! Did I say that out loud?" Soarin asked, flustered.

"Yes." Pinkie giggled.

"There's no shame in it, Soarin. I'm in love with Pinkie." He said, throwing an arm around her.

Pinkie smiled and leaned against him, rubbing cheeks with him.

"You two are an item?" Soarin asked, surprised.

"Yes. We've been saving the news as a surprise for everyone else but I think you should know first." Cheese said.

"Soarin, just tell her. I mean, Dash has liked you ever since she met you. I'm sure she feels the same." Pinkie said with a smile.

"...Thanks, guys." He said.

Then Pinkie pulled some DVDs out of the saddle bags on her back.

"We rented some movies! Let's watch them!" Pinkie said.

Soarin, Cheese, and Pinkie watched a movie until the Cakes came back. Soarin nudged Dash awake as Mr. and Mrs. Cake took the baby cakes to their crib to sleep. They thanked the pair before they flew out of the bakery. Soarin flew with Dash back to her home. They got to her door.

"Thanks for helping me foalsit. I couldn't have done it without you." She said.

"It was nothing." He said.

They both stared at each other, both wanting to say or do something. Soarin opened his mouth to say something but then closed, thinking better of it. Dash finally broke the silence.

"Um... So... Goodnight then." She said.

"Yeah g'night." He said, feeling a little disappointed.

Rainbow Dash was about to go back into her house but then she looked back at Soarin as he spread his wings to fly. She couldn't hold back any longer and she made a decision in a split-second. She ran back to him and kissed him. Soarin was too shocked to react as she pulled away.

"Sorry... I just had to do that." She said, blushing.

Soarin was still speechless for a little too long and all he could do was stare at her.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that." She said, thinking that he didn't feel the same.

Soarin grabbed her and kissed her again. Dash was surprised but she relaxed and closed her eyes. He pulled away and rested his forehead against hers. It was as if everything around them stood still. All they could see was each other. They nuzzled each other.

"Stay with me tonight." Dash said to him.

He nodded before following her inside. They failed to notice a pony in the distance who was heart broken. A bouquet of roses dropped from his hooves.

"I should have known." Thunderlane said, restraining his anger.

* * *

Rarity noticed the bouquet of roses on the ground.

"Oh my! Who's mistreating such a gorgeous set of flowers? This simply won't do." Rarity said, picking up the bouquet.

She put the bouquet in a pot of water in the window of her boutique. A storm was on the horizon and Thunderlane welcomed the storm and flew. Thunderlane loved flying into thunderstorms just to race the lightning bolts. However, the wind blew harder than what he was anticipating and rain drenched him. He got too cold and the wind blew him off balance. He flapped his powerful wings hard until he finally made it near some solid ground. He fell against the door of Rarity's boutique, causing him to pass out. Rarity opened the door and noticed the fallen stallion.

"Oh dear!" She said, quickly dragging him inside.

She used her magic to lift him onto the couch. She threw a towel over his soaked body.

"Ow..." He said, gaining conscious to see Rarity.

"Are you alright, darling?" She asked him.

"Fine." He said, quickly checking his wings: nothing broken.

She gave him another towel.

"Dry off and warm up, dear. I'll go get some tea." She told him before heading to her kitchen.

As he dried off with the towels, he noticed the bouquet of roses he dropped was in the window. He approached them and delicately touched their petals. He was half way tempted to rip them up and throw them away. However, as a Wonderbolt, he needed to control his temper. He can't slam things around like he used to. Besides, he has to take care of his little brother, Rumble, and the last thing he needed was to lose such a high paying job. He can't afford to lose control, especially since he went from being poor to hitting it big.

Besides, he knew in time that he'd get over this heart break. Lane never had much luck with mares mainly because he was always seen as a felon. Most think that he would end up dumping them later anyhow, like the time Cloudchaser was with him: she constantly slept around. However, it's not like that at all. He's as faithful as a dog to it's owner if given the chance. It also doesn't help that he had a horrible temper. He turned away from the roses and dried his mane, tail, and wings. He was diligently preening his wings by the time Rarity came back with some tea. The wind messed up his feathers and the last thing he needed were poorly kept wings.

Not many pegasi groom their wings in front of other ponies because it's usually like brushing teeth: you do it once in the morning when you wake up and once at night before bed. It was rather interesting for Rarity to watch because of this. He occasionally flexed his wings to check the feathers and if they were still bent, he'd straighten them out before switching to his smaller feathers. He was spitting out the remnants of broken feathers and debris in a waste basket he had moved next to the couch. Rarity flinched each time he spat out a feather or something and he noticed.

"Sorry, miss, I can do this another time if you want." He said.

"No, continue. I know you're only doing this to fix your wings." She said, setting down the tea in front of him.

"Alright." He said, continuing to groom his wing.

He soon finished up and his wings looked neater.

"Is it important to groom your wings?" Rarity asked.

"It's as vital as bathing and brushing your teeth, if not, more." He said.

"I never even knew pegasi groomed their feathers." Rarity said.

"We normally don't preen in front of everypony mainly because it's usually done before bed and when we wake up in the morning." He said, flexing his wings to make sure they were spotless.

"Is it always done using your mouth?" She asked.

"Usually but it can also be done using hooves. It's just that most are used to using our mouths because it's how we had to learn as foals. Most foal wings are too small to reach with hooves." He said.

"Oh." She said.

"It's also important that I keep them in tip top condition with my new job and all." He said.

"Wait, I remember you now! I thought I've seen that face before! You're Thunderlane, Rainbow Dash's partner!" Rarity said, in realization.

He smiled and nodded.

"And you're Rarity, Dash's friend. I remember saving you from falling when that hot-air balloon got hit by a tornado." He said.

"Yes, now I remember! Thank you for that." Rarity said.

Rarity got up and then looked around her shop for something.

"What are you looking for?" He asked.

"I must repay you for catching me and I have just the thing. Now all I need to do is find it." Rarity said.

"Oh no, that's not necessary." He said.

"I insist. Ah! Here it is!" Rarity said, grabbing a gold and black striped scarf.

She fixed up the scarf and got rid of any loose material before tying it around Lane's neck. She removed the price tag and backed up to look at him. His golden eyes locked with her azure eyes. Despite himself, Lane felt his heart jolt when he looked at her.

"It suits you well. It matches your eyes nicely." She gushed.

"Why a scarf?" He asked.

"Because, I hear that pegasi sometimes get cold up in the clouds. Why? Don't you like it?" She asked, a little offended.

"No, it's not that. I was just wondering. I love it, Rarity, thanks." He said sincerely.

"You're very welcome, darling." She said.

They talked about current events, Thunderlane's training, their siblings, and even Rarity's latest fashion assignments. She's working on several dresses for weddings. Then the storm cleared up.

"I should get going. Rumble will be wondering where I am." Lane said, getting up.

"Come back anytime if you feel like talking again or if you need a suit or something for a special occasion." Rarity said.

"I will be back sometime soon." He said before taking to the sky.

Rarity watched him fly away until he disappeared into the clouds.

"For someone rumored to be a felon, he's quite the gentlecolt." Rarity said before going back inside.

She found herself thinking about the stallion all day. Lane, meanwhile, berated himself for growing feelings for another mare. He decided to wait awhile, until the new feelings went away.

* * *

Thunderlane felt better after seeing Rarity. Her kind and gentle demeanor calmed his anger. Luckily, he was able to perform with Rainbow Dash a month later without any trouble. This was their first performance as Wonderbolts. They performed Rainbow Voltage but this time, with more participation from the team. Now the entire team flies around and does stunts while trailing colorful sparks from the charge Dash had given them.

Who was Thunderlane to scorn a mare for loving somepony else? He knew better than that and he also knew better than to hate Soarin, too. Besides, he knew he should have seen the signs. The show finished and the team went to shower up. Dash, however, felt like giving an encore performance. He had just gotten out of the showers and was putting his scarf on when he saw that Rainbow Dash was still doing an encore performance. He rolled his eyes before grabbing some punch to drink. She finally got back onto the break room for the night. She nearly fell over but Soarin caught her.

"Whoa there! Don't push yourself so much." He chuckled.

He helped her get to the showers while the others laughed. Spitfire sat next to Thunderlane to talk with him.

"You two did a very good job out there. I couldn't think of a single thing you two did wrong." Spitfire said.

"Thanks." Thunderlane said.

"So, how are you liking your job so far?" Spitfire asked him.

"It's great... I have a question. Were you and Soarin ever a couple?" Lane asked.

"No. We're cousins, that's kind of gross." She said.

"You're cousins?!" Lane asked, surprised.

"Yes. Soarin's mother, Aunt Flown, is my papa's younger sister." She said.

"Who is your father?" Lane asked.

"Sargent Surefire, the founder of the Wonderbolts." She answered proudly.

"I guess that explains why you and Soarin look so close." Lane said.

"Yeah but Soarin can be annoying sometimes. I guess it's probably because we grew up together but there are days we can't stand each other." She said.

"What do you think about... him and Dash?" He asked.

"I think they make a great couple. They both compliment each other perfectly." Spitfire said.

"Yeah..." Lane said, a little sad.

"You like her, don't you?" Spitfire asked.

Thunderlane chuckled sheepishly.

"You got me. I did at one point and I'm alright with her and Soarin being together. But that doesn't mean it doesn't hurt." He said.

"Ever found another girl?" Spitfire asked.

"Well... There is one mare I could fall for." He admitted.

"Well go ask her out then." Spitfire said.

"What?" Lane asked surprised.

"Lane, you deserve a chance at love as much as anyone." Spitfire told him.

"But I... I... I've never had much luck with mares." He said.

"So? Give it a shot and if your heart is broken, then at least you can say you've learned from it." She told him.

Thunderlane perked up a bit. Spitfire was right, who was he kidding? Besides, he better go an get her before someone claims her.

"Thanks, Spitfire." He said before taking off.

He flew out of the break room and toward Ponyville. He was in front of her door and he felt nervous. Was she even home? He figured maybe he should come back sometime later.

"Thunderlane? What are you doing here?" Rarity asked from behind him.

He froze for a second but then turned to her. _This is it... Just gotta stay cool _He thought.

"I told you I'd stop by, didn't I?" He asked her coolly.

"Yes, you did. Come on in, darling." She said, unlocking her boutique.

He sat down on the couch while Rarity went to make some tea.

"I saw your performance." She said.

"Oh... Did you enjoy yourself?" He asked.

"Yes, I did, dear. It was a splendid show! It had to be the best one I've seen yet." She said.

She brought some tea out and gave him a cup to him before she sat down in the chair across from him with her own. He thanked her before sipping it. They sat there for a moment just enjoying their tea and making small talk. He set down his cup and he got up to leave.

"Um... Before I go, I have to ask you something." He said.

"What is it, darling?" Rarity asked.

"After I'm done practicing tomorrow, I was wondering if I could take you to lunch with me?" Lane asked.

Lane seriously has been bracing himself for rejection. He didn't expect her to reply the way she did.

"Of course, I'd love to." She said with a smile.

That was when Lane and Rarity started going out.

* * *

**Alright, I've never been able to find somepony to ship with Rarity. Prince Blueblood was a jerk and Fancypants is taken by Fleur de lis. So then I see the episode where Thunderlane catches Rarity and I couldn't help but think they looked good together.**

**Anyhow, in the next chapter, we get to see who Fluttershy goes with! We might also see who Applejack might be with as well!**


	3. Dem Apples

**Alright! Let's see what's up with Fluttershy! Of course, with her motherly attitude, how could I not write this one?! Here's her lovestory! Oh and this is also where another stallion will come in!**

* * *

Fluttershy has been making preperations. She's pregnant with a foal as of two months. She doesn't remember how she conceived the foal. She just remembers going to the bar and having a few too many drinks. She woke up on the apple farm somehow. Big Mac was out working when she woke up. The rest of the apple family had no clue how Fluttershy had gotten there. She had a feeling Big Mac knew but she was too skiddish to talk to him about it.

Fluttershy had been to shy to say anything to anyone about her predicament. However, she knew she wouldn't be able to hide this forever. Her belly was already bulging slightly. She decided that she didn't care who the father was: she'd love the foal all the same. Today was her monthly check up and she gets to see its gender and whether or not it'll be a pegasus. Once she was done straightening up the empty room that will be the foal's room, she left the house.

She was humming a lullaby to herself, happy at the thought of becoming a mom. She suddenly bumped into someone and she looked up into the green eyes of Big Mac. He seemed nervous about something, his hooves pawing the ground nervously.

"Excuse me, Big Mac. I have a check up today." she said to him.

"Um... Miss Fluttershy, I have something to tell you." He said nervously.

"What?" She asked.

"Um... You know the time when you woke up at our house?" He asked.

"Yes?" She said.

"I uh... I brought you there." He told her.

Fluttershy's eyes went wide in realization. Is Big Mac the father of her foal?

"Big Mac... Why did you bring me home with you?" Fluttershy asked sternly.

"I swear, I thought you were sober." He said, pannicked.

Fluttershy let out some kind of squeaky noise.

"So we...umm... Slept together?" She said, squeaking on the last part.

"Eeyup..." Big Mac said, sheepishly.

Big Mac braced for her to hit him or yell at him or something. Fluttershy took a deep breath to calm herself. She wanted to hit him, yell at him, do something to him to make him pay. The worst part about this is that she was in love with him. So now here she was, pregnant with a foal whose father so happens to be the stallion of her dreams. Was it only a one night stand? Did it mean anything to him? What would he think of her current dilemma?

"I'm so sorry, Fluttershy, I thought you were sober. You acted like it, if a little more brave than usual." He said, snapping her out of her racing thoughts.

She pushed past him.

"Th-thank you for being honest." She said, fighting off tears.

Big Mac noticed her tears and his ears drooped. He really didn't want to hurt her.

"Fluttershy I didn't mean to-" He began.

"Now if you excuse me, I have a doctor's appointment." She said, her voice cracking on the final word.

She ran away from him to get as far away from him as possible. She didn't feel like going to the doctor's anymore but she knew she had to. She got to Ponyville and forced herself to stop crying. She managed to put on a brave face before walking into the waiting room. Nurse Red Heart smiled at her with a friendly smile.

"Fluttershy, good to see you! Right this way, please!" She said cheerily.

Fluttershy walked into the room shakily. She sat down and laid back on the seat, focusing on her breathing to keep it steady. Red Heart grabbed some gel and applied it to Fluttershy's stomach before putting the ultrasound over it. They immediately heard the heartbeat of the foal but Red Heart frowned. The heartbeat sounded fast and erratic, like there was more than one heartbeat.

"What is it?" Fluttershy asked nervously.

"The heartbeat sounds strange. Hold on, let me look around here better. It might have just picked up on your heart." She said, moving the ultrasound around.

"Hmm... There's the head... There's another head? What's this? Another head? Three heads?!" She said, surprised.

"Is it three headed?" Fluttershy asked, terrified.

"Don't jump to any conclusions yet. Give me a minute." She said.

Nurse Red Heart moved the ultrasound around and she suddenly smiled. Fluttershy saw the three heads and then it was revealed that each had a body. She gaped at the screen. Is that... _Are they_ what she thinks they are?!

"Congratulations, Fluttershy, it's triplets!" Red Heart said.

Fluttershy nearly fainted at the news. Triplets?! How is she suppose to manage this alone?!

"From the looks of it, they're fraternal... all three are pegasi... and one is a colt while the other is a filly. Give me a minute, this one is turned over a bit... And it's another colt!" She said.

Fluttershy took a minute to take it all in, almost forgetting to breathe for a second. Then she saw Cheerilee go into the room across from them. She had a pegasus stallion with her. He had a white coat with a long slicked back mane streaked with golden yellow and two shades of blue. Cheerilee noticed her as Nurse Red Heart put away the ultrasound.

"You too, Fluttershy?!" Cheerilee asked, surprised.

"Um... Yeah. I didn't know you were expecting, much less dating another stallion." Fluttershy said.

She could have sworn Cheerilee was dating Big Mac.

"Oh! This is my fiancé, Blue Skittle. Blue, this is Fluttershy, a friend of mine." Cheerilee introduced.

"Nice to meet you, miss." He said with a friendly smile.

"So who's the daddy?" Cheerilee asked.

Fluttershy looked away sadly.

"I'm... I'm doing this alone." Fluttershy said.

"Oh... I'm so sorry to hear that. Why not see if Big Mac will help you?" Cheerilee asked.

Fluttershy flinched.

"Oh no, I can do this alone." She said quickly.

"Come on now, Fluttershy, are you that blind?" Cheerilee asked her.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Big Mac has had the biggest crush on you for the longest time. It's one of the reasons why I didn't date him when the Cutie Mark Crusaders attempted to set us up. The problem here is that you're both too quiet to really have much chemistry. Anyway, I'm sure Big Mac will do whatever he can to help even if the foal isn't his. He'd love you both just the same." Cheerilee said.

Fluttershy gaped at her in surprise and wasn't sure how to react. She said nothing and left but not before she heard Nurse Red Heart announce that the couple was having an earth colt. She went home, her head swimming with so much. Big Mac felt the same? So did that night mean much more to him than what she thought? She got home to see Big Mac waiting at her doorstep. She gulped before approaching him.

"What are you doing here?" She asked quietly.

"I never meant any harm, Fluttershy. I'm sorry." He said.

"I know... It's just that... I don't remember a thing and it almost sounds like you took advantage of me." She said accusingly.

"I didn't mean to! I'm kind of hurt that you don't remember any of it." He said to her.

"You're telling me that? It was my first time!" Fluttershy said, angrily.

"I knew I should have taken you back to your house..." He said, his head hung low in shame.

Fluttershy didn't know how to respond to that. She didn't know what to do with this stallion in front of her. Does she forgive him and try for a relationship or does she send him away and deal with three foals alone? Then Big Mac stepped forward and looked down at her.

"That night, there was one thing you told me. I want to know if it's true." He said.

"What?" Fluttershy asked.

"You said you loved me. Is that true?" He asked her.

"Why does that matter to you?" Fluttershy asked, glaring up at him.

"Would I be asking if it didn't matter?" He shot back.

Fluttershy was so angry and hurt that she couldn't control her mouth.

"I did but I'm not sure what to feel at the moment!" She snapped.

Fluttershy, shocked at what she just said, shot up and flew into her bedroom window. She spent the entire evening crying into her pillow. If only he knew her dilemma, he might just understand why she's way more upset than she should be. However, even in normal circumstances, any mare in this situation would have every right to be upset. Big Mac stayed at her doorstep the entire night. He wasn't going to leave until she talked to him. Fluttershy noticed this and sighed before getting out of her bed, her face still puffy from crying. She opened the door and Big Mac looked up at her pathetically.

"You can have the couch." She told him.

Big Mac got up quietly and wordlessly made his way inside. He plopped down on the couch and thanked Fluttershy before she went upstairs. She tossed and turned in her bed in frustration. She felt so alone and cold in her bed all the sudden. Then she heard Big Mac coming up the stairs. She curled up into the tightest ball she could, somehow hoping it would shield her from him. He stepped into the doorway and stared at her for a minute.

"Fluttershy, are you awake?" He asked.

"Go away." Fluttershy sqeaked.

"No. I'm not leaving you... Ever." He said firmly.

He walked over to her and got onto the bed next to her. She tried scooting away from him but he pulled her into his arms. She jabbed one of her wings in his ribs but he barely flinched although it did hurt. He was not going to go away, not while she's like this.

"Fluttershy... I love you... I always have loved you and always will." He said to her.

Once again, Fluttershy broke down crying and all Big Mac could do was hold her. He could only hope that Fluttershy would forgive him. Fluttershy, however, already did. How could she ever hold a grudge against the stallion of her dreams? He is, after all, going to have to help her raise three pegasus foals. If anyone thinks Pound Cake is a handful, take him times three and that's what Fluttershy will have when they're born.

* * *

It's been a week now and Big Mac has been dating Fluttershy. However, he's been curious about her odd eating habits. Pretty soon, it was going to be too hard to hide her belly anymore and she knew that. She knew that she would have to tell him today. She just hoped he wouldn't react too badly. She hasn't exactly brought up the subject of foals with him mainly because they've just started dating. Big Mac had gotten back to her house after doing some work back at his farm at noon. He had decided to move in with her. She hasd just made a nice lunch for them both.

"Big Mac, I have to talk to you about something." Fluttershy told him after they ate.

"What is it, Flutters?" He asked.

Flutters had become his pet name for her. She blushed at the name.

"I haven't told you everything. You know that check up I went to a week ago?" She asked him.

"Yeah, what about it?" He asked.

"It wasn't just for me." She said.

"Is something wrong?" Big Mac asked, obviously worried.

"Well... I... I'm pregnant." She said, so quietly, a pin hitting the floor would be louder.

However, she might as well as shouted it to Big Mac. He heard her alright and he was surprised. He sat there, frozen, some of his lunch dribbled out of his mouth.

"Am I the father?" He asked, still shocked.

"I hadn't seen any other stallions." She told him.

He smiled, got up, and hugged her, swinging her around joyously. Fluttershy laughed while he did this.

"I'm gonna be a papa!" He said happily.

"I'm not just having one foal either." She said.

"Twins?" Big Mac asked, still excited.

"No, triplets. All three are pegasus foals, one filly, two colts." She told him.

He gaped at her for a second but then hugged her. As far as he was concerned, this was the best news he's had since forever. Granted, he was going to have to deal with work AND three pegasus foals, but he could handle it.

* * *

Applejack, meanwhile, was bucking trees when suddenly, someone bumped into her. She turned to see a stallion with a video camera. He chuckled sheepishly before getting up.

"S-sorry about that, Applejack. I just wanted to get some shots of the Apple farm." He said, sheepishly.

"Who the hay are you?" AJ asked.

"My name is Cameo. Don't you remember me?" He asked her.

Applejack then remembered him. She's seen him at her family reunions. At the time, he was only related to the family because his mom was married to an uncle. Now they've been divorced and the last AJ had heard of him was that he was down in Manehatten.

"I do now. What are you doing here? You're not exactly family anymore, especially after what your ma did to uncle Pippin." AJ told him.

"It's not like I did it. I actually liked papa Pippin. I was crushed when mom left him. Before we met him, it was just us. Then they got married and suddenly, I was surrounded by a huge loving family. I kind of missed it. So I decided to come back and visit." He told her.

"Don't you have a job in movie production?" AJ asked.

"I decided to take a little vacation to wind down a bit." He told her.

"Of all places, why here?" AJ asked before bucking another tree.

"Didn't I just tell you? I wanted to check up on you... and get a bite of some of Granny Smith's delicious pie." Cameo said.

"Well, Cammy, I guess you can stick around. Granny Smith did miss you a lot more than your ma and she could use some company." She told him.

"Okay, thanks." Cameo said.

AJ watched him walk away. Cameo was a cerulean colored stallion with a blonde mane with streaks of yellow, tipped with red. His mane was kept short and cutie mark was an old movie film. He had a rather scrawny build but AJ used to always like the fact that she could outstrength him. He was probably the only colt of her age that she could easily pin in their foalhood.

Cameo made it back to the house. He could smell Granny Smith's pie and he drooled in anticipation. He walked in with a smile and Granny Smith instantly remembered him. She smiled.

"Cameo! How nice to see you, dear! Come an' give ol' granny a squish!" She said, opening her arms for a hug.

He smiled and hugged her. He missed Granny Smith a lot. She considered him family the moment he first met her and still does obviously.

"Now let me get a good look at you." Granny smith said, backing up to look at him.

She brushed some of his mane behind his ears and she smiled.

"Well you've grown into quite a handsome stallion if I do say so myself." She said.

"Thanks, granny." He said.

Then Apple Bloom ran in with the Cutie Mark Crusaders and Rumble.

"Is the pie done?!" Apple Bloom asked excitedly.

"Yes, it's just cooled off. Sit on down at the table and I'll dish you kids up a piece. You too, Cameo. I'm sure you missed my pies as much as anypony." She said.

"Oh yes I did. How could I not stop by for some pie?" He said before sitting down.

Apple Bloom looked at Cameo, confused as to who he was. He gave her a friendly smile.

"Hey, Apple Bloom. You've really grown. Last time we met, you were just a little baby." He said.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"My name is Cameo. I used to be apart of this family but mom divorced papa Pippin." He said.

"Oh! I've heard of you! You're cousin Cameo! I hear you're only related by marriage and... um... What was the other reason, Granny?" Apple Bloom.

"Simple. Because I say he's family and whatever I say goes." She said, setting down a piece of pie for everyone.

She cut her own piece of pie and she sat down next to Cameo. They were talking about his job when Cameo noticed Apple Bloom coming up with ideas. Cameo was listening in on them.

"Ah yes, they're coming up with ideas as to what their talents are." Granny smith said.

"Apple Bloom always seems to be coming up with the ideas. I think her talent is creativity." Cameo said.

Then he heard Sweetiebelle humming. She seemed to have a song in her head.

"Sweetiebelle has a talent for singing and music." He said.

Then Scootaloo did a trick with her food and fork by tossing a peice of apple into the air, flying up and catching it in midair.

"Scootaloo has a talent for tricks. I think I have an idea how to help these kids." He said.

"Really?! What?!" Apple Bloom asked excitedly.

"How would you like to make a movie?" He asked them.

"Yeah! Maybe that's our talent! Let's make a movie!" Apple Bloom said excitedly.

"You never know." Cameo said.

"Didn't we already try that?" Sweetiebelle asked.

"Oh... We did." Apple Bloom said, crushed.

"But, you're with a professional movie producer and director. I could bring in some stunts, music, and so much more." He told them.

"Yeah! Let's have some sweet stunts!" Scootaloo said excitedly.

"Music?! I like to sing! Can I help with the music?!" Sweetiebelle asked.

"I want to help make it all!" Apple Bloom said just as excited.

"Alright! Let's go get started! Let's go find a place to talk about some ideas." Cameo said, leading them out.

"Come on, Rumble! We need a colt in the movie, too!" Scootaloo said, hauling him along.

He smiled and followed.

"We have just the place for thinking of ideas!" Apple Bloom said.

* * *

Cameo had been taken to their clubhouse. He had a pencil and paper.

"Alright, Apple Bloom, I want you to help me coordinate and write the script. Sweetiebelle, you're in charge of the music. Scootaloo, you're in charge of stunts and choreography. Rumble... Umm... I'll have you give your input on some things." Cameo told him.

"Got it!" He said.

Scootaloo and he were both flying flawlessly. Scootaloo had caught up to Sky Wishes but she couldn't catch her. Soarin made sure Sky wouldn't allow her to catch her until she realized what her purpose was. Scoots smiled and was already thinking of some sweet moves.

"Alright, everypony, let's talk about the story line." Cameo said.

Apple Bloom suddenly came up with multiple ideas.

"I know! Let's make it about us! We're trying to find our purpose and then, at the end, we get our cutie marks!" Apple Bloom said.

"But that's no fun! I wanted it to be a spy movie!" Scootaloo said.

"How about we incorporate your favorite things to do in this. You like music, don't you Sweetiebelle? Why not make her the filly who just wants to... um... Sing well or puts on a show or write a song?" Cameo said.

"Yeah! Then I play a song at the end!" Sweetiebelle said.

"What about me?" Scootaloo asked.

"I actually like your backstory. You have a wing deficiency and you're trying to become a better flyer. One of the things you really want to do is become a good stunt flyer. So why not incorporate that?" He asked her.

"Sure!" She said.

"Maybe we'll have you in a race and then you win it or you save a friend, or even both." He told her.

"Cool! Yeah!" She said.

"What would I play?" Apple Bloom asked.

"You play as the friend who wants more than anything to find her cutie mark and also help her friends do so. You use your creativity to inspire others." He told her.

"I guess it could work... Yeah! I like it!" Apple Bloom said.

"And me?" Rumble asked.

"I'll keep you as Scootaloo's rival and friend. Now, all we need is to come up with are some names for you. We can't just use your real names." He told them.

"I know! I can be Apple Blossom!" Apple Bloom said.

"Okay. Sweetiebelle?" He asked.

"Um... Sweet Song." She said.

"Alright, what about you, Scoots?" He asked her.

"... Well... Sky Wishes." She said.

"Got it... Now you, Rumble." Cameo said.

"Hmm... Nimbus." He said.

"Alright, the story is about three fillies trying to find their cutiemarks. Their names are Apple Blossom, Sweet Song, and Sky Wishes. I think Rumble should start out as a bully because it'll add a little drama. You know, I think we might have something here. I'll go and talk to someone. I think this could become a big hit." Cameo said.

"Really?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Yes. Now that's it for today. We'll meet again tomorrow." He told them.

"Right!" They said before leaving to go play.

* * *

Apple Bloom got into the house in time to see Applejack, Granny Smith, Big Mac, and Fluttershy waiting for her. Granny Smith and AJ seemed just as confused as she was at the gathering. Cameo came in for dinner. Dinner was set out on the table.

"Apple Bloom, everyone, before we dig in, we have something to tell you." Big Mac said.

"What is it, big brother?" Apple Bloom asked, sitting down.

Fluttershy fidgeted nervously before speaking up. Big Mac held her hoof to encourage her.

"Well, I went to the doctor last week and well... I'm going to have a foal." Fluttershy said.

Everyone around the table gasped in surprise.

"Uh huh, and not just one but three. We're havin' triplets." Big Mac said.

Apple Bloom's eyes went wide, brimming with shock, surprise, and joy. She let out a loud scream before hugging Big Mac and Fluttershy. Fluttershy smiled softly while Big Mac laughed and hugged her back.

"I'm gonna be an auntie!" She squealed.

Granny Smith smiled, her eyes twinkled with happiness.

"We're having a new bunch o' apples comin' to the family. I'll make another pie for the occasion." Granny Smith said.

Applejack was leaping for joy, her chair slamming to the floor.

"Yee-haw! We're gonna be aunties, Apple Bloom!" Applejack said, hugging Apple Bloom joyously.

"So, do ya know what they are?" Granny Smith asked.

"All three of them are Pegasus foals." Fluttershy said.

"Eeyup! Two colts, one filly." Big Mac said proudly.

"Whoa! This is quite a surprise! I come for a visit and I hear this! Congratulations, cuz." Cameo said.

"Thank ya, Cam." Big Mac said.

Once the excitement had died down, the apple family talked about the foals.

"Thought up of any names yet?" Applejack asked.

"Well... I like the name Bramley for a colt." Fluttershy said.

"We've decided on that name fer sure." Big Mac said.

"Bramley Apple. I think it's perfect." AJ said.

"It does have a good ring to it." Cameo agreed.

"Ooh! I know a few apple names fer a filly! Like Honeycrisp! Crimson Delicious! Opal! Ooh! Ooh! and Pixie Crunch or just Pixie! I think Pixie would be cute!" Apple Bloom said, ecstatically.

"I agree, I think Pixie would be cute, 'specially if she resembles Fluttershy more." AJ said.

"Now, now, fillies, let the mama and papa decide on names." Granny Smith said sternly.

"Actually, it is cute." Fluttershy said.

"I think it's a beautiful name." Big Mac said.

"Alright, we got the filly down. What about the final colt?" AJ asked.

"I don't know... What do you think, Granny Smith?" Fluttershy asked.

"Hmm... Well in my personal opinion, I've always loved the name Crispin. I think it's a good name for a colt." She said.

"It is a good name. Almost as good as Bramley." AJ said.

Fluttershy smiled and looked down at her developing belly, caressing it tenderly.

"Bramley, Pixie, and Crispin... They're perfect names." Fluttershy said.

"Eeyup!" Big Mac said, putting an arm around her and rubbing cheeks with her.

* * *

**That's it for this Chapter! I just figured it would be perfect for Fluttershy to be the first mom out of the rest. I spent hours looking for cool apple names. Bramley, Pixie, and Crispin are actually types of apples. I'm in love with the name Bramley. I might just name my own kid that name someday, it's just so awesome! Cameo is also another kind of apple but I decided to keep him based off of being a movie producer but potentially part of the Apple family. Cameo will become more important later on.**

**I think I'll go more into detail about a certain couple next chapter.**


	4. Almost All Pairs

**Alright! Here we go! Let's see how Thunderlane and Rarity are doing!** **But first, Fluttershy needs to tell everypony about the new apples.**

* * *

The Mane Six had called a meeting to catch up on quite a few things. They and their companions were gathered at a restaraunt. Twilight Sparkle and Spike were the first there, of course. Soon, Rarity and Thunderlane arrived, his wing resting over her back possesively. Lane is a very possesive coltfriend and easily gets jealous. Rarity is rather flattered by his jealousy but tries not to make him jealous. He does get frightening when he's angry in any shape or form.

"Rarity, who's he?" Twilight asked.

"Oh I'm glad you asked, darling! This is my coltfriend, Thunderlane. He was Rainbow Dash's partner." Rarity said.

Spike's heart broke and he glared at the stallion. Lane was warned about Spike's crush on Rarity. He gave Spike a friendly smile and the baby dragon just glared.

"Hello, Spike. Rarity has told me about you." He said.

"Have you now?" Spike asked, grumpily.

"Oh Spikey wikey, stop. You don't think I'm not aware of your little crush on me, are you?" Rarity giggled.

Spike froze in shock.

"I'm sorry, Spike, it's just that I didn't want to hurt you by rejecting you. That's why I've never confronted you about it. I personally think it's cute that you have a little crush on me. But letting you have a crush on me for a long time has been a big mistake. You're just a baby and I've never seen you as any more than a good friend. I should have told you sooner so this wouldn't be as hard on both of us. Can we please just stay friends?" She asked.

Spike took a moment to take in what she just said. He glared at Thunderlane.

"Listen, man, no hard feelings but maybe you should worry about having fun rather than girls. At your age, worrying about girls is only going to bring you trouble." Lane told him.

"And don't take this out on Thunderlane, either. I've never saw you as anything more than a friend from the beginning. It's just that now that I'm dating another stallion, I think it's time I told you how I feel." She said.

Spike grew silent, a tear escaped from his eyes. Then Pinkie Pie and Cheese Sandwhich arrived. They made everyone, even Spike, forget about the conversation temporarily. Spike's scales will probably always ruffle at the mention of Thunderlane but, for now, he can tolerate the stallion. Then Fluttershy, Big Mac, Applejack, and Cameo arrived. Finally, Rainbow Dash and Soarin arrived.

"Alright! Now that everypony's here, let's catch up. I've heard that some of you have some big news to say." Twilight said.

"Let's go around the table. Cheesy and I will go first! We got engaged!" Pinkie announced happily.

Her and Cheese had gone out for some time now. It seemed like yesterday since they threw a party about getting together. The party was also for the apple family reunion but those two made a huge shebang about it all.

* * *

_Flashback!_

Pinkie Pie helped the Cakes clean up before heading out to run a few errands. Tomorrow was the Apple family reunion and they wanted Pinkie Pie to plan the party. She didn't notice that she was being followed by somepony who was probably her biggest fan. Cheese felt like the shy foal he used to be as he watched his idol literally hop on down to the market. It seems that Cheese's Cheesy sense has kept bringing him back to her. First it was Dash's birthaversery, then the baby cakes first birthday, then several more parties. Now it seems that his cheesy sense would only kick in whenever Pinkie Pie was planning a party.

Cheese took in a deep breath and he walked up to her, putting on his best smile.

"I'd like some balloons, please." Pinkie said to a seller.

"Do you have any that are apple shaped? It is the apple family reunion, after all." Cheese said.

"Yes sir." The seller said.

Pinkie gasped in surprise and then she hugged Cheese. He smiled and hugged back.

"What are you doing here?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"My Cheesy sense just keeps going crazy whenever you plan something. How'd you like to plan another party with me?" He asked her.

"Yeah! Let's do it!" Pinkie Pie said.

She never refused Cheese's help when it came to party planning. He always doubled the fun whenever he came to help. It's gotten to the point where it's almost hard for them to make a party as big alone than when they were together. Pinkie wished she could always plan huge parties and she would love to plan them with Cheese for the rest of her life... The problem is his cheesy sense takes him to Celestia knows where.

However, what she doesn't know is that his cheesy sense has been off lately, only reacting to when Pinkie is planning something. Normally, this would have worried Cheese but, he was rather happy. He was no longer a slave to it, he could throw a party with the pony he loves to party with most. If this meant he had to party with her for the rest of his life then he would love that more than just going all over Equestria. It seemed that his cheesy sense wanted the same thing he wanted: Pinkie Pie. The trouble was... how was he going to tell her?

Finally, they had gotten everything and they started decorating Sweet Apple Acres.

"So, Cheese, why have you been coming back a lot?" Pinkie asked.

Cheese finally decided that now was the time to tell her.

"My Cheesy sense keeps bringing me back here." He said.

"Why's that?" Pinkie asked.

"Because, for once, it wants the same thing I do." He said.

Pinkie stopped and looked back at him.

"What? I thought you always wanted the same thing it wanted." She said.

"Well, not lately." He said.

"Okay, what could you and it possibly want more than to go all around equestria planning parties?" She asked.

"You." He said.

"Me? But I only plan parties for Ponyville and other places occasionally." She said.

"So? I like partying with you." He told her.

"And I like partying with you, too." She told him with a cheerful smile.

They continued walking, Pinkie seemed to think that that was just a normal conversation. Cheese knew she didn't get what he meant on his first attempt at a confession. Pinkie usually has these 'hunches' that are spot on but she was oddly dense this time. He decided to try again and this time be more upfront. He didn't know that she actually did like him, she just didn't know if that's what he meant for sure.

"Well in that case, Pinkamena Diane Pie, will you be my super duper extra special somepony?" He asked her.

Next thing he knew, he heard Pinkie Pie squeal and then she pinned him to the ground and nuzzled him.

"Yes! Of course I'll be your super duper extra special somepony!" She said happily.

* * *

"And that's our story." Cheese said.

"Yup!" Pinkie said with a smile.

"When did you get engaged?" Rarity asked.

"Just last week. Cheese threw that random party in town and he proposed to me at the end when we were alone." Pinkie Pie answered.

"What about you and Soarin, Dash?" Twilight asked.

"Oh we've been dating for awhile. I'm surprised the media hasn't found out yet." Rainbow Dash said.

"Yeah, me too. There have been several scandals involving Spitfire and I, which is gross because we're cousins." He said.

"Really?! I never woulda guessed it." Applejack said.

"Fluttershy, Big Mac, what about you two? I've heard you have been going out for a week now." Twilight said.

"Yes and we have big news." Fluttershy said.

"What is it?" Everypony asked in unison.

"I'm pregnant." Fluttershy said with a timid smile.

"With triplets." Big Mac added.

"All three are Pegasus foals." Fluttershy added.

"Two colts, one filly." Big Mac said proudly.

Everyone stood their speechless.

"Are you two joking?" Twilight asked in disbelief.

"Why would we joke about this?" Fluttershy asked.

"They ain't joking, sugarcube. They're serious." AJ said with a smile.

The table erupted with everypony making some kind of exclamation.

"Have you thought of names yet?" Twilight asked excitedly.

"Yes. We've decided to name the filly Pixie and the colts Bramley and Crispin." Fluttershy said.

"Are you going to get married?" Rarity asked.

"Of course." The couple answered.

"Oh! I can't wait to design outfits for the foals and the wedding!" Rarity gushed excitedly.

"I get to teach them how to fly! Yes!" Rainbow Dash said happily.

"I have several foal books in my library! You can come and barrow some if you want." Twilight Sparkle said.

"Congratulations." Soarin said.

Everypony else chorused a 'congratulations' after him.

"Thanks, everypony." Fluttershy said with a sincere smile.

"It means a lot to us both." Big Mac said.

Everypony gabbed about the foals, Pinkie and Cheese's wedding, and other occasions. Twilight, however, felt a little left out. She hasn't found her special somepony yet, much less even dated a stallion. She and Spike left for home after the others left. Spike was laying on Twilight's back as she walked home.

"You know, Lane isn't such a bad guy. I think he'll make Rarity happy... I hope anyway." he said.

"Oh Spike... don't worry about it so much." She sighed.

"Do you think I'll have a special someone someday, too?" Spike asked.

"Of course but like Lane said; you're way too young to think about that." Twilight said.

"What about your special somepony?" Spike asked.

"I'll find him, too... I hope." She said.

"Twilight, you will find him, I know it." Spike said, tiredly.

"Thanks, Spike." She said as he drifted asleep on her back.

They got back to the library. Twilight tucked Spike in before going to her bed. She looked up at the window. It was nights she found herself thinking about him... Flash Sentry. Twilight sighed and rolled over. She fell in love with the human Flash Sentry before she fell for the pony Flash Sentry. She couldn't bring herself to ask him out because of it. Yet, she found herself longing for him. She finally rolled over and fell into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

Thunderlane still had his wing around Rarity as he walked her home. Fluttershy's pregnancy and Pinkie pie and Cheese's engagement had gotten her thinking. She unlocked the door to her boutique and Lane followed her in. She didn't want to bring up a serious discussion, since they've just started dating but she wouldn't be able to sleep without a hint at least. This time, Lane made the tea while Rarity relaxed on the couch. He did a lot of small favors for her. She had a feeling it was because he didn't want to lose her. He gave her a cup and sat on the couch next to her.

"So... Do you plan on having foals one day?" Rarity asked.

Lane swallowed his tea hard in surprise, almost choking on it.

"It's a little too early to think about that." He said, coughing.

"I know, I'm just curious." She said.

"Not anytime soon. I mean, I've just gotten my dream job as a Wonderbolt and I'm still looking after Rumble. I'm just not ready in general." He said.

"It's okay, dear, neither am I. I've got too much to worry about as it is and besides, I don't want to deal with a screaming foal just yet." Rarity said.

Now Lane was troubled by Rarity's attitude about foals. Was she asking him because she doesn't want any? He does plan to have foals but obviously not right now. Is Rarity mother material? Lane never really considered this possibility yet. She leaned against him and he decided to let it rest until they became a little more serious than this.

Rarity was also troubled. Did he want foals? He reacted as if he was terrified of the idea. She only added the 'screaming foal' part to seem as discontent as he was. In truth, Rarity was as eager to have foals as anyone. She was even tempted to actually get pregnant because she figured she could never keep a stallion for too long as busy as her job is. Will she and Lane remain together long enough? She decided to wait and see what will happen.

"I'm going to bed, dear." She said, kissing him on the cheek.

"I'm joining you then." He said.

"What about Rumble?" She asked.

"He'll be fine. He's at a sleepover with the crusaders tonight." Lane said, following her up the stairs.

"Okay then. Let's go to bed." She said.

"Do we have to sleep?" Lane asked suggestively.

Rarity grinned.

"No." She said before bolting up the stairs with Lane hot on her hooves.

She tripped on the last step but Thunderlane caught her and carried her to her room. Needless to say, they didn't get any sleep that night.

* * *

_One Month Later..._

It was another Wonderbolt show that they were wrapping up. This time, Soarin was doing the two pony sonic rainboom with Dash while the team spelled out something with the sparks. When they came out of it, Dash eyes landed on what the team had spelled out:

**Rainbow Dash, will you marry me?**

**-Soarin**

Dash looked to see Soarin offering her an engagement ring. She hugged him and the crowd roared as he slipped the ring onto her. Rarity smiled up at the pair as they kissed right in front of everypony. Thunderlane then flew over the crowd, still trailing blue sparks. He nuzzled Rarity and gave her a rose. She hugged him and you could hear the crowd go 'aaw'.Then a jolt went through them and they were stuck together from the static. The crowd and the couple laughed. Thunderlane decided to carry her away. Rarity's mane hade fluffed up into almost an afro but neither of them cared. He flew up to the newly engaged couple.

"Congratulations. Now, if you excuse us, we're going home." Thunderlane said.

"Are you going to get unstuck from her?" Soarin asked.

"No. I'm going to be stuck on her the entire day." Thunderlane said with a grin and Rarity giggled.

"Hmm... Good idea." Soarin said, looking at his newly acquired fiancé suggestively.

So both couples parted ways.

The next day, Fluttershy and Big Mac were busy setting up the foals room. He had just gotten done building all three cribs. Fluttershy was making the beds. Apple Bloom was painting the cribs. Bramley's was green with red bars, Pixie's was yellow accented with pink and red, while Crispin's was orange accented with yellow and some green. The couple had to admire Apple Bloom's creativity with painting. She left, disappointed that she didn't have a cutie mark yet but happy she could help otherwise. Fluttershy looked very pregnant already.

Today was their monthly check-up. Rarity was coming over to design the foals room while they're out. Thunderlane was busy practicing with the team. This is Big Mac's first time going with Fluttershy to get an ultrasound. Nurse Red Heart was happy to see Big Mac with her.

"I see you've found the daddy. I would have hated to see you deal with triplets as a single mom, Fluttershy." She said, applying the gel to her belly.

"I don't know if I could handle it without him either." Fluttershy said honestly.

"We have our friends, too. Don't forget them, Flutters, an' I'm sure Granny Smith will help out as well." He said.

"Yeah." She said with a small smile.

"Alright, let's see how they're doing today." Nurse Red Heart said.

She scanned her belly.

"Their heart beats check out fine but Pixie seems to be a little smaller. Don't worry too much. She's a filly after all." Nurse Red Heart said.

The pair left but Fluttershy seemed worried about Pixie.

"Don't worry, Flutters, I'm sure she's fine." Big Mac assured her.

"I just can't help but worry." She said.

"I don't know what to tell you. We'll just have to take the nurse's word for it." He told her.

"Okay." She said.

"Let's go see how the foals room looks." He told her

The arrived at home to see the room decorated with apple patterned wallpaper, country style furniture was put in, and the ceiling had a sky painted on it but if you turn off the lights, glow-in-the-dark stars would light up the ceiling and walls. Fluttershy and Big Mac were speechless.

"Rarity, I love it!" Fluttershy said, hugging her.

"Thanks, miss Rarity, you're a real blessin'." Big Mac told her.

"Thank you, darlings." She said happily.

"What do we owe you?" Big Mac asked.

"Nothing, dears, I made this out of the kindness of my heart. Think of it as an early wedding gift." Rarity said.

"Thanks, Rarity. The foals will love it." Fluttershy said.

"I think so, too." Rarity said.

"I wish my room was like this." Applebloom said.

"You can make something like this, dear. You certainly do have the creativity to make something better even." Rarity told her.

Applebloom gasped in realization.

"Maybe my talent is designing rooms!" Applebloom said before running out of the room.

The others rolled their eyes and chuckled.

* * *

Cameo, meanwhile, has just gotten done with the first shot of the movie that introduced the fillies by taking shots at their school. The class had no trouble when it came to bullying the three fillies. Rumble also starts out as a bully but he'll turn into a good guy. The first shot started like this.

"Hi! My name is Apple Blossom, and this is the story of how my friend and I got our cutiemarks. I'll start in with the beginnin'." She said.

Her school came onto the camera.

"This is my school! My teacher is the best teacher anypony could ask fer. Her name is Cherish! Ain' that name quite fittin' for her?" Apple Bloom asked.

Then it went to Sweetiebelle's desk where she was humming and tapping her hoof on her desk to a song stuck in her head.

"That's one of my friends, or she will be. Her name is Sweet Melody." Apple Bloom said.

They decided to change Sweetiebelle's name to Sweet Melody because it has a better name to it. Then the camera settled on Scootaloo who was sitting, looking out the window and at the sky with longing while doing a trick with a pencil.

"That's Sky Wishes. She's also going to be my best friend." Apple Bloom said.

Then they were dismissed for recess where they were teased by Silver Spoon and Diamond Tiara, renamed High Glass and Princess. Rumble, named Nimbus, teases Scootaloo for being a 'chicken' and the three fillies went inside for recess to escape the teasing. That's when they became friends and that was the wrap up for the day.

"Good job, all of you." Cameo said.

"Am I going to be a star?" Daimond Tiara asked.

"I can't guarantee anything honey." He told her before leaving.

Cameo was packing everything up when Applejack came. She helped him with a big piece of equipment.

"Still not very strong, are you?" She asked.

"Not really, no." He admitted.

"It's okay to ask me for help." She said.

"But normally it's the stallion that carries things for the mare, not the other way around." Cameo said sheepishly.

Applejack scoffed.

"That's a load o' hay! I don't care! There's no shame in askin' a mare for help every once in awhile, Cam." Applejack told him.

"Thanks, Jack." He said, with a small sheepish smile.

Only Cameo got away with calling Applejack 'Jack'. He's called her that since they were foals. It was an endearing nickname that only he had the right to call her. Cameo always wondered why she only let him call her that. They loaded everything back up for tomorrow's work. They started walking back home when AJ decided to play with Cameo a little. She grinned and gave a strand of his tail a small tug. Cameo yelped and bolted forward out of reflex before coming to a stop and then glaring at AJ. She laughed and walked past him. Big mistake.

Cameo took her tail into his mouth and removed the tie before running away from her. If there was one thing AJ hated, it was wearing her long tail loose: it got in the way of bucking trees. She chased after Cam and tackled him. He had the tie in his mouth and turned his head to keep her from grabbing it. She then tried grabbing it from his mouth with her own but then she realized how bad that would look and glared down at him. Cam grinned up at her, knowing that she'd practically have to kiss him to get the tie back. Then she did something Cameo didn't see coming: she actually kissed him. She then pulled away with the tie in her mouth.

"Don't do tha' again." Applejack said, annoyed and hiding her flustered face behind her hat.

Cam stared after her as she walked back.

"Ya comin' or what?" She asked.

He galloped after her, his head in a whirl of thought.

* * *

**That's it for this chapter!**


	5. Rare Moments

**Next chapter! Let's fast forward a bit! Timeskip! To when Fluttershy is almost full term and the movie is almost complete.**

* * *

Fluttershy laid in bed, humming a lullaby while looking down at her belly with an endearing look. She felt the kicks of her foals. It would be almost time. However, since triplets are a bit more dangerous for ponies to have, Fluttershy had to be kept on bed rest. Not to mention, they'll probably come earlier and it's surprising to the doctors back in Ponyville that she made it this long. It was not troubling though, especially since Pixie's development seems to be slower than her brothers. Angel was asleep on Fluttershy's belly but sometimes, the prodding of the foals would wake him. There were times Angel would play with the foals through her belly while Big Mac was away.

Fluttershy and Big Mac were just married awhile ago. He proposed to her right as Pinkie's wedding was coming to a close. They got married a week later but they didn't want an elaborate wedding. However, since all of the apple family had to be invited, a small wedding wasn't an option. Most of the Apple family had a problem with Fluttershy being pregnant before marriage, so the wedding was a relief for most of the others who stuck to tradition. They were one of the more older lines of earth pony, after all.

Fluttershy was almost one month away from actually carrying her foals to full term. It was a record that Fluttershy was happy to have. The more time they had in her, the better. This was especially true for poor little Pixie. She was still under developed. Firefly promised to help her with wing therapy if her wings suffer for this. Fluttershy happily accepted the offer. Nurse Red Heart was on call the moment that Fluttershy goes into labor. A doctor would also accompany her in case there's a complication with Pixie and the others. Because Fluttershy couldn't move around much, it was decided she would stay at home while the best doctor and nurse would be brought to her. Big Mac came in.

"Hey, Flutters. How are you doing?" He asked, trotting up to the bed.

"Wonderful, Big Mac." Fluttershy said, greeting him with a kiss.

"And how is my little apple bunch doing?" He said, nuzzling her belly.

Each of them seemed to move against him as he did this.

"They're doing just fine." Fluttershy said with a warm smile.

"There's gonna be a storm tonigh'. I go feed the animals and make sure they're in their homes before the storm." Big Mac said as Angel got onto his back to help him out.

"Okay. Please make sure everyone has a dry and warm place to stay." Fluttershy said before they left.

Angel saluted while Big Mac smiled and nodded. He had a special treat for everyone today. They were apples that were too bruised to sell. The bruising didn't take away from their taste though and they still tasted as good as any other apple. It's just that they don't sell very good because of the looks. Most ponies love quality but animals care more about taste and these apples were their favorites. The unsellable apples were always a welcome treat. Big Mac had several bushels full on a cart and he went around offering it to all of them. Angel happily munched a juicy red apple while making sure everyone had a share. After feeding everyone tonight's treat, Big Mac and Angel helped everyone get situated for the night. A storm in the distance was coming. Big Mac made sure that all the baby animals were in their nests, made sure that no one needed a blanket or anything. After making sure all the animals were happy and tucked in safe and tight for tonight's storm, he went inside to be with his wife for the night. Not too soon after getting inside, the first raindrop fell.

* * *

Rarity had been avoiding Lane lately. No, it's not that they're having a fight. It's just that she had a small accident and now she had no idea how to tell her coltfriend of eight months what is going on. She's been saying that she had a huge order to fill when it was actually nothing of the sort. He didn't seem to want to commit to her and it tore her apart inside. Meanwhile, Lane was pacing around. He just found out that she didn't have any orders to fill because Sweetie Belle told him so. He was fearing the worst: his marefriend was cheating on him. What else could it possibly be? All of his other marefriends did the same. He decided to keep a brave face. He really did love Rarity but if she rather would be with another stallion, he'd understand. He was still sad though because he bought a ring. He wanted to marry her even if commitment seemed far from her mind.

The storm outside raged on. Rarity came in with a raincoat on and was alarmed to see Thunderlane waiting on the couch.

"Oh... You're up late." She said nervously.

"Rarity, why have you been avoiding me?" He asked.

"Oh you know, a huge dress order." She said nervously.

"No it's not. Sweetie Belle told me so. You're hiding something." Lane said, getting up and walking towards her.

"I um... Well... It's just that..." She stuttered as he had her backed up against the door.

He sighed and leaned against her shoulder.

"Tell me... are you seeing somepony else?" He asked, his voice cracking.

"Oh darling! What makes you think I'd do that to you?" She asked, distraught.

"It's just that... all my other marefriends have done it... I just thought. If you were happy with another stallion, I'd understand. I can't force you to love me." He said, his voice pained.

"But darling, I do! It's not that at all! I'm just... terrified." She said.

Lane backed up and looked her in the eye.

"Of what?" He asked.

"I'm... I'm... I'm..." She said, shakily.

"What? Babe, please tell me." He pleaded, fearing the worst.

"I'm pregnant." She said, before looking down, expecting the worst.

"So... That's it?" He asked, relief evident on his face.

"But, I thought you'd reject me because you said-" She began.

"I panicked and we were only together for a short time then." Lane said.

"Oh... So you're okay with this?" She asked.

"I'm fine. In fact, there was something I wanted to ask you." He said.

"What?" Rarity asked.

**Boom!**

* * *

Pinkie Pie dropped the cake she had in her hooves as the loud thunder clashed outside. A huge smile crossed her face and her whole body vibrated. Cheese looked at her confused. He walked up to her confused.

"Are you okay, Pinkie?" He asked.

"It's time!" She said before putting on her pink rain boots and rain jacket at a lightning quick pace. Cheesy quickly followed after her, just as excited. Both of them bolted to tell the others. Pinkie practically broke down Rarity's door right as her and Lane were going to share a tender moment.

"It's time! It's time! Get to Fluttershy's!" Pinkie shouted before racing off to Twilight's castle.

"Oh my! You're question will have to wait, my darling! We've got to go!" Rarity said, quickly looking for her rain clothes.

"Right!" Lane said, before quickly finding his own rain wear.

Pinkie then ran into Twilight's castle and busted into the sleeping princess's room. She hopped onto Twilight's bed as excited as a foal on Hearth's Warming.

"It's time, Twilight! Wakey wakey! The apple bunch is coming!" She said before going to get Spike.

"Spike! Spike! Fluttershy is having her foals! Up! Up! Up!" She shouted excitedly, practically ripping his blanket off.

Twilight already had an umbrella and her rainwear on by the time Spike had just gotten his rainwear on. He got onto her back and they flew out her window.

Pinkie then flew into Rainbow Dash's room with her husband, Soarin. Those two got married only about a week ago. It was a small wedding only consisting of the wonderbolts, friends and family. Pinkie came into their room so excited that they barely picked up what she was saying. They both got out of bed and made a start for the cottage while Pinkie and Cheese also bolted towards the cottage. She knew that Applejack and her family had probably already been called along with the doctor and nurse. She and Cheese got there before a everypony else, even the medics and the rest of Big Mac's family. But everyone else came not too long after. Big Mac had some hot cider boiling on the stove for everyone. Granny Smith decided to take over with the hospitality while Big Mac went to be with his wife. Everyone could hear her pained moans and everyone talked amongst themselves with a mix of nerves and excitement. Soon, the doctor and Nurse Red Heart came in. Another pony was with them, too. Granny Smith recognized the grey haired mare.

"Nurse Maid! You look as good as ever! You haven't changed since I saw you deliver Apple Bloom! Come and give me a hug!" She said, hugging her.

"Nurse Maid? What are you doing here?" Applejack asked.

"To keep up the tradition: I vowed to deliver every apple foal coming into the world for as long as I live. I contact Nurse Red Heart and these two agreed to let me come." She said before following the others upstairs.

"Wait. Can I interest you three with some hot cider? It's still nice and warm." Granny Smith said.

"When we're done, Granny, then we'll celebrate and relax." Nurse Maid said before going into the room.

Apple Bloom dozed lightly on the couch next to the other two crusaders, who had insisted on coming no matter how late it was.

Applejack was outside the door, fetching things for the doctor and nurses. Everyone then heard Fluttershy cry out. No pony knew she was capable of such a noise. Everyone looked up, worried.

* * *

_Meanwhile, in the room._

"It's okay, Fluttershy, it's going to hurt for a bit. Just push for me." Nurse Maid said, in a soft but commanding voice.

"I don't know if I can do this, Mac. It hurts so much." Fluttershy said, in tears.

"You can do this, Flutters. You're braver than what you seem. I know you are. Just push a bit more. It will be worth it. Do it for them and for me." He said, holding her hoof and nuzzling her cheek while Nurse Red Heart dabbed her face with a cool rag.

Fluttershy nodded and then pushed again. This time, she focused on pushing rather than screaming. She felt something sticking out.

"Here's the head! One more big push, sweetheart! You're doing great!" Nurse Maid said.

Fluttershy rested for a second, her breathing was hard and fast. Finally, one more push and her first foal came out. A young colt with light green fur and a red mane and hooves was set in her arms. The doctor cleaned him off and cleared his airways. Tears flooded Fluttershy's eyes as she looked at him.

"Oh Big Mac! He's beautiful." She said, sobbing in joy.

"Which one is he, Fluttershy?" Nurse Maid asked.

The couple looked at each other and nodded in silent agreement.

"Bramley Apple." They both said.

Nurse Red Heart nodded and signed the birth certificate.

"Okay, we need to take him for the moment." The doctor said before putting him off to monitor his vitals.

Another contraction hit Fluttershy and she pushed. The next foal took just as much effort. Out came another colt. His fur was green but it was more of a yellow green while his mane was yellow with orange streaks. His hooves where yellow like his father's.

"No need to guess who this one is." Nurse Red Heart said, signing Crispin Apple's birth certificate.

Both parents looked at him with joy. Then, taking everypony off guard, the next foal practically fell out. Nurse Maid barely caught her.

"Oh my! She's tiny!" Nurse Maid said in alarm.

The doctor looked at her and quickly whisked her to the table by the bed. Fluttershy frantically tried to see what was going on with her smallest baby. Nurse Red Heart tried to fix Fluttershy up but then she noticed a bleed.

"Doctor! Get over here! She's bleeding!" Nurse Red Heart shouted.

"Okay, you deal with the filly, I'll see what I can do." He said, quickly taking his place.

Nurse Maid then walked up to Big Mac and handed him Bramley and took Crispin from Fluttershy. She then gave him two bottles that were filled with Fluttershy's milk that she had secreted while pushing out the foals.

"Take them out of here and feed them. We'll take care of things here. We'll call you once we're done." She said.

Big Mac looked at Fluttershy fearfully but she nodded.

"It'll be fine." She said in a weaker voice than normal.

"Go now." Nurse Maid said, guiding him out.

Big Mac came out and quietly explained to Applejack what was going on. Applejack bit her lip and nodded before taking Crispin to feed him. They both walked down stairs and explained what was going on. Everypony was worried. AJ sat next to Apple Bloom and helped her hold the colt while Apple Bloom bottle fed him. The cutie mark crusaders each took turns holding the new arrival. Granny Smith took Bramley while Big Mac paced outside Fluttershy's door nervously. Everyone silently looked on at the two precious new arrivals with adoration but they also glanced upstairs, their eyes full with worry. Pinkie, however, wasn't worried. She already knew what was to happen. Her jitters disappeared the moment Pixie came. She was making an apple cake in the kitchen for the occasion. She was done decorating it by the time Nurse Red Heart, the Doctor, and Nurse Maid each came out.

"Both mother and foal are doing fine. Pixie will need a little more help than her brothers but she'll pull through." Nurse Maid announced with a smile.

Everypony cheered while Pinkie came out with cake, confetti, and a big thermos of hot cider. Nurse Maid stepped aside for Big Mac to go into the room. He walked in to see Fluttershy humming a lullaby to a small little bundle in her arms while bottle feeding it. She drank the last drop before her mother burped her. A little tiny burp was heard and Fluttershy smiled as Big Mac slowly made his way over. He climbed into the bed next to Fluttershy and she smiled and set the filly into her arms. A tiny pink foal with a blonde main with red streaks looked up at him with her mother's beautiful teal eyes. She was barely the size of her father's hoof. She had to be half the size of her brothers. Though tiny, she seemed so strong despite her size. She let out a small coo and reached up towards her dad. He allowed her to investigate his hoof. He smiled and nuzzled her gently.

"She's beautiful, Flutters." He said with tears of joy streaming down his cheeks.

AJ and Granny Smith came in with the two colts.

"We figured you two could use some time alone as family. Come on out when you two are ready." AJ said, handing her Crispin while Granny Smith gave her Bramley.

Then they briefly looked at Pixie before taking their leave.

"Good job, you two. They have to be the most beautiful bunch I've ever seen." AJ said before leaving.

Fluttershy rested against Big Mac while the foals fell sound asleep. Big Mac smiled and looked on proudly at his new family. A rare moment like this was something he wouldn't trade for the world. He was glad he took Fluttershy home that night. She had given him the best memories he could ever ask for and the three most beautiful foals he'd ever seen. Pixie was going to be stronger than anyone would realize and he knew it. He also knew that her brothers will look after her. Then something red caught Big Mac's eye. It was her wings: the flight feather faded from pink to a red at the very tip. It was a rare marking. Something told him that Pixie would grow up into a beautiful filly. Finally, Pixie stretched and looked back up at her father wide awake. Her brothers were also waking up. Fluttershy was also looking a bit more alert.

"Okay, I think we're ready to go out and see everypony." Fluttershy said.

Big Mac helped her up before guiding her out with the foals in arm. He smiled and led her out of the room to celebrate with the others. Everyone was happy to see the pair come down the stairs. As everyone cooed over the foals and ate cake while drinking cider, Thunderlane knew that now was a good time to ask Rarity. Pinkie smiled knowingly and quieted everyone down as Thunderlane took Rarity's hoof in his.

"Rarity, you are the most important mare in my life. Never have I ever loved another mare as much as I love you. And all of these guys around are like the family Rumble and I never had. I decided that I always wanted to have something like this in my life. I love you Rarity, will you marry me?" He asked, pulling out a ring.

"Of course, dear!" She said, hugging him with tears in her eyes.

There was so much to celebrate that night. So many rare moments happened that night and no pony would trade it for the world. Not even Spike.

* * *

**That's it for this chapter! The next one we get to watch a movie! or... read a movie.**


End file.
